


I will live and die like the sea.

by Beloved (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Beloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>the sea he sighed.</i>
</p>
<p>One would find it of interest to know, that you might live a full four minutes before bleeding out after being cut in two.</p>
<p>Eridan might find this interesting, if it weren't him bleeding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will live and die like the sea.

It's awfully cold.  
He's cold in places he has never been cold before.

He pretends like it is the Alternian sea, lapping so ice cold at his body that he had simply lost feeling, like it was the caress of the ocean and not the fact that his body below the hips no longer existed in a state of any use to him, if he turned his head just so, he could find them.

But he didn't want to.

His chest heaved, stomach quivering on the floor as bright violet exploded from his lips.  
 _“Seasickness”_ thought he “ _Ridiculous, a sea dweller with sea sickness”_

he coughed, choking for a moment on his own blood, lungs shivering where they sat cooling in the air.  
That was fine though, he was fine with sea sickness, if it meant the ocean were there kissing his hips, salty sweet, all brine and memories.

His Lusus stirred in the swirling place between sleep and wakefulness, big like the first grub borne memory he had of him, too huge muzzle and large flat eyes in the fish-eye lens of his memory.

_“Father...?”_

He lifted a pale hand to the air, and the vision shattered with his pained movements.  
 _“I'm so sorry father._

_I'm so sorry, fef..._

_Kar...”_

His heart in its cooling organ nest thrummed, lub-dub, lub-dub.

And he closed his eyes.

And like the tide, receded.


End file.
